You Can Almost See It
by Isfelvic
Summary: Bella can almost see the human in Alice. Alice can almost see the difference in Bella.  This is a revamp of my frost story ever! ...it's different  OOCness...kinda
1. Chapter 1

**I figured I owed myself a rewrite to try and keep Alice in character. This is my revamp...yes I have returned. Read my Red Riding Hood fanfic if you really missed me at all.**

* * *

><p>Mom thought I should be excited…because starting in the middle of the school year was fan-<em>fuckin<em>-tastic.

Jake was the only one I knew, but he didn't go to my school. Just great…no really…like Tony the Tiger great.

Erik was really nice. He seems like he gets over excited about almost everything though.

Mike was okay. Kinda cute but not really my type. I could tell he had a potential crush on me already.

Jessica, a total bitch. There…I said it. Or thought it. It's not like it's not obvious.

Angela, The best I've met so far.

It's not that I wasn't happy to be back in Forks, I used to come here all the time, and I did kinda miss Charlie…and even though I was almost a total nobody at my old school I still had my small band of friends.

I kinda wish Mitch was here. But he had his own place so he didn't have to move to make mom happy.

Still…at least I wasn't standing in front of the cafe looking like a lost loner. Erik had invited me to sit with his friends. I would never consider a person like Jessica a friend.

Mitch sent me a text while Jessica was rambling on about her ideas on diets…she must be that kinda chick who just drinks diet soda. How sad.

_How's 1__st__ day?_

_Ok so far. Ur lucky u got 2 stay at home._

_Totally!_

_Ass_

_Aww! I luv u 2 baby sistah!_

I smirked; my brother was such an ass sometimes. I glanced up, the others were still talking…I didn't care much about what. I peered around the large plain room, covered with motivational posters…well…motivational as in for kids.

When I looked around again I spotted a strange group of teens. Not that they dressed like freaks or anything like that…they were simply to 'pretty' to be normal. I'd never used the term pretty for a boy but they certainly fit the word.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

Jessica and Angela looked around. The 'bitch', as I've already seen fit to name her, frowned. "Oh…they're the Cullen's." She sounded bitter…something tells me she tried and got shot down.

"And they are…?" I shrugged. I'm new here…like I'm supposed to just _know_ people's last names.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Angela smiled. "They moved here from Alaska a few years ago. They mostly keep to themselves."

I could see why, that blonde chick has the face a mega bitch.

"Yeah cause they're all together." Jessica snipped. "Like together, together."

Who could possibly misinterpret the term together when a group of teens walks by holding hands?

The blonde walked by holding the hand of a guy who reminded me of an even stronger Superman.

"The blonde is Rosalie and that's her boyfriend Emmett." Angela whispered. I may have imagined it…but I swear their eyes flicked over here for a second, like they knew we were talking about them. But who wouldn't?

I glanced at the two after them. One with pretty bronze hair and one with curling golden blonde. The bronze haired one could have done with a brow waxing…not to be rude or anything…but seriously.

"The taller one is Edward. The blonde is Jasper. They always seem to look like they're in pain." Angela explained.

"Don't bother asking them out though…I think they're kinda together." Jessica frowned. I tried not to smirk.

It's funny how the good looking guys are always or gay…or just rude.

I looked back at the door when it opened again. A short pixie like girl with short wild hair and black eyes walked in. And I made a side not that she entered alone.

"Who is that?"

The others looked at me before following my line of sight. "Oh." Jessica frowned. Jesus, did she have issues with everybody that was prettier than her? "That's Alice. She's weird and is the only one who isn't with someone." She said it like being single was a bad thing.

I don't see a guy on her arm. …Or a chick.

Sneaking a glance at their table I saw Alice watching me evenly. She smiled, slow and cute…she was totally adorable.

Mitch would be hearing about this tonight. Of course he'd pick on me.

I turned my gaze on the boy…Edward was his name right? He was glaring at me…he looked frustrated. The hell had I done to him?

I went back to my lunch; I looked up when I realized the others chatter was gone. "What?"

"Dude, the Cullen's are staring at you." Mike mumbled, picking at his half eaten salad.

I felt my face twist in confusion. Why were they staring at me? I looked over my shoulder and indeed…ten dark eyes with deep shadows underneath stared right back.

…The fuck?

I frowned before turning awkwardly back to my lunch. Last thing I needed was drama from anybody. I could still feel their eyes burning into my back, so when the bell rang I was more than thankful.

"What class do you have next?" Angela asked politely as we all stood.

"Bio."

"Mr. M?" She smiled when I nodded. "Come on, I'll show you the way." I was more than happy to get away from Jessica, who was now following Mike and staring at him like he'd hung the moon in the sky.

I turned to give one last look at the Cullen's table.

They were gone…food untouched.

* * *

><p>"So how is your first day so far?" Angela asked curiously as we walked to class.<p>

"Definitely interesting." I smiled.

"It's better than being shoved in lockers on your first day. That happened to kids for a while until the ones doing it started getting expelled." Angela explained as we turned into the classroom.

"Mr. M, this is Bella Swan. The new girl." Angela waved to me before flouncing off to her own seat.

I smiled and looked for an open seat, the only one open…sat beside one Alice Cullen who was staring out the window with a blank face. The teacher handed me an extra book for class and I headed over to take my seat.

I walked by the fan and it messed up my hair…after I spent a good five minutes in front of the mirror to make it look decent for my first day. Alice turned to look at me curiously.

I sat beside her quietly. She watched me cautiously. When I looked at her she blinked and gave a half smile. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Hello. I'm Alice." She had a voice like tinkering bells chiming. It was charming and adorable.

"Bella." I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." She moved, like she was thinking of offering me her hand but thought better of it. I didn't much like shaking hands anyways.

The teacher gave us our test subjects and I pushed one over to her gently. She giggled and copied me, sliding it over to herself. Her fingers brushed mine for a second…I dunno why but she felt as cold as ice.

We didn't talk any more than that. Which was fine, though it did seem like she was trying to avoid me a little. I shrugged it off as her not being a real people person.

When the bell rang she smiled at me while gathering her things and mumbling a goodbye as she left.

I think Bio could be my favorite class.

* * *

><p>I clicked on my live video chat on my laptop. Mitch's smiling face appeared. "What's up?" He grinned.<p>

Mitch was almost my total opposite…in personality really. We looked like twins. Only he had out mom's curls and his eyes were a lighter shade of brown. We had the same smile (unless he gave that goofy grin), the same bored style of clothing (although he usually went barefoot everywhere…and he'd never once stepped on anything), and the same nerd affiliation with video games and comics. Yes I am a nerd…so what?

"Nothing just bored."

"How was your first day?" He cooed and clasped his hands together in an act of overly girly antics.

I laughed. "It was good. Met some new friends."

"Ohhh, miss popularity already?" He continued to coo and wiggled around, it was making it hard to talk without laughing. "Why Bella Swan I do declare you are the fanciest!" He drawled.

I laughed again. "Shut up, and I'm hardly popular, although because this family has taken an interest in staring at me I guess I am."

He blinked curiously, letting his hands fall onto his desk. "Oh yeah? That doesn't sound weird at all. Who are they?"

"These guys called the Cullen's."

He blinked again. "Guys as in they're all guys?"

"No. Guys as in a unit. There are two girls. One is a blonde who looks like a supermodel and the other is a cute short brunette that seems pretty sweet and could model for school girl magazines or something."

Mitch hummed. "Supermodels always seem like prude bitches." He shrugged. "The other one sounds cute though. What are the names?"

"Rosalie is the supermodel looking girl and Alice is the short one." I remembered how Alice had walked away when she left the Bio class…it was like she was dancing.

"Ohhh, think I got a chance?" Mitch grinned, he reminded me of a younger Charlie.

"Nah, Rosalie is taken by the super buff guy named Emmett."

"…How buff is buff?"

"Like he's Superman's older better brother."

Mitch pulled a face. "Yowch, never mind then. What about this Alice girl?"

"Not a chance in hell Mitchell."

He frowned. "I hate my name."

I chuckled. "So how is mom doing?"

He shrugged. "She's alright. They left for their honeymoon today." He wasn't a big fan of mom; he thought that even though our dad was kinda boring, he was still a pretty cool guy. He and mom disagreed on that several times. And he didn't like the fact that I'd left just so mom could be happy. "I'll have to visit sometime." He smiled.

"That'd be fun." I smiled back. We avoided the elephant in the room and continued talking till it was at least ten and I had to finish the rest of my homework.

* * *

><p>The next day I sat in the new truck Charlie had gotten me, the door open. I was reading a book I bought back in Arizona.<p>

I wasn't a big fan of the cold…or wearing jackets very much. But I had to. Mitch wouldn't if he was here. He had an insane amount of natural body heat.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up when something hit my arm. I smiled and shook my head, holding up my book in fake interest.

I wanted to talk to Alice…I wasn't sure why…it was like a strange impulse, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was trying to avoid me. I suspected it more when the Cullen's showed up with no Alice.

I glanced over and spotted Edward and Jasper watching me. But when they saw me watching they looked away quickly.

Weirder…

It just got stranger after that…Alice was still missing but I kept catching one of the Cullen's watching me when I passed…I was starting to get seriously creeped out.

More days and still no Alice…I was kinda starting to think she'd dropped off the face of the Earth. When I talked to Mitch about it he just laughed it off saying I had a crush. I couldn't deny it…she was insanely cute. So I just told him to shut up. He smirked and told me to respect my elders. He was only a year older.

But a few years ago Charlie had sent him to a boot camp…I wasn't sure of the point. When I talked to him on the phone about it he said it was so Charlie could make his only son as boring as he was. But whatever point he was trying to make with his only son didn't work, Mitch came out of the camp even more care free than before.

He would try and visit this weekend and go back home on Monday as he had that day off work. He said he'd try and give me advice for the ladies…as if he'd been with dozens. He'd only had two steady girlfriends his whole life and a bunch of girls who were his kissing partners.

Hmm…I wonder what was so strange about the Cullen family.

* * *

><p>It's kinda epic when you slip and bust your ass on ice the first five second out of your house in the morning. It was Friday; Mitch should be here when I get back from school, if he had been there to see me he would have laughed so hard.<p>

He would have towered over me and gave me that same goofy smile that never changed, flaunting his six foot tall stature in my face. There were times I hated being so much shorter than him.

Charlie was quick to try and help me up but I was already on my feet. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, although ice never helps the clumsy." I mumbled. I was a renowned klutz back in Arizona. Now I was just a klutz because nobody knew me yet. Mitch had said once that I was just goofy, like I was uncoordinated on purpose…

"I might be home late for dinner." Charlie frowned as he stood beside his police car. So it would be just Mitch and I…somehow that seemed typical.

I leaned against my truck. "What's up?"

"Security guard was mauled to death by some kind of animal." He answered with a sigh. It was probably somebody he knew, not surprising given how small Forks was.

"Some kind of animal?" Like a bear or a mountain lion? You heard about that when people wandered to far into the hot planes of Phoenix…packs of coyote.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore Bells." Clearly…I'd never heard of an animal's coming into a town to eat a human…that was just…weird.

I blinked…I didn't know if I should be annoyed or hurt about the fact that he said it like it didn't matter that I missed my old home with mom and Mitch being only five minutes away.

"Anyways, I'm heading out to see if I can help."

"Be careful." I said it more out of necessity than a desire to actually say it. Not that I wanted my father to be eaten by wild animals.

"Always am." He smiled before climbing into his car. I watched him drive off as I jumped into my truck.

It was a quiet ride, I texted Mitch before I started driving.

_Dad said some1 was attaked by wld animls_

_Hrd. tht sukz major, u scared?_

_Hardly, if I wasn't scared of animals bac ther y wld I b scared here?_

_Good point. Hav a fun day lil sistah! Dnt let the boys get ya!_

_Shut up_

_Lol_

I parked my truck and hopped out; flipping my phone shut as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Erik was saying something about the prom…I wasn't listening. Something about music…<p>

Mike followed us into class. "How you likin the rain girl!" He grinned and shook his soaked hat over my head. I pretended to smile like it was funny.

"How cute man." Erik rolled his eyes as Mike.

"Alright take your seats." Mr. M called over the mindless chatter. I slid over to my seat. I tried not to be surprised when I saw Alice slip into the seat beside mine a moment later.

She gave me a small smile, I returned it. "Hi."

"Um hi." Smooth…real smooth. She giggled and looked ahead, though I noted her absentmindedly sketching in her notebook.

The teacher explains the assignment…and whoever won got a…onion…lovely.

I press my finger to the microscope and slide it to Alice, pulling my and giving her a small smile.

"How chivalrous." She teases in a light voice. I smirked. She slips a slide in and checks it.

I didn't know what to say but my throat tightened with the desire to speak. "Not to seem nosy…," I mumbled.

She cuts me off without missing a beat. "Where was I?" She peers over at me for a second and smiles wider at my expression.

I nod dumbly. How she knew what I was going to ask…I have no clue. But I made a note that her eyes were a honey gold…I could have sworn they were black when I saw her my first day.

"I had to leave town for a few days." She shrugs. "It's prophase." She sits back and looks at me fully. She looks like a cute little fairy…a little dancing pixie. Alice.

I write it down on our paper. I couldn't imagine she'd do something to lower her grade…she didn't look the type…Jessica seems that way though.

She looks at me evenly for a moment as I meet her gaze. Her head tilts to the side and for a moment I'm reminded of a curious kitten that's not even a few months old. She works her mouth like she wants to ask something…but thinks better of it and asks something else. "Like the weather?"

I sigh and smile wistfully. "I can't say I enjoy cold and wet weather."

She smiles at me like Mitch always does, so happy and energetic…like life had never done him wrong…but even though she smiled that way; I could see an edge that told me she was actually usually very sad despite her sunny disposition.

"You're from somewhere hot?"

"Arizona."

"You must miss the heat."

"I do, my big brother is lucky enough to be able to have his own place." I shrugged. Glancing over Alice seemed amused.

"So why move here?"

She makes me smile and I don't even know why. "My mom just got remarried."

Alice makes a face, curious and searching…and concentrated…like if she tried hard enough she could figure something out without asking. "You didn't like him then?"

"No, Phil is pretty cool." He was a baseball player so he traveled a lot…which was good for mom. She always wanted to travel…dad didn't…part of or most of the reason they split. "I just figured it'd be nice if they had alone time."

"Does your brother like him?"

I nod. Mitch likes Phil quite a bit; he (like Charlie) had bonded over sports. He just doesn't like Renee much. But he acts so much like her it's crazy sometimes. When he acts like a ten year old but looks at you when you lie with all the wisdom in the world. Alice watches me like that…but without the ten year old aspect. "There isn't much Mitch doesn't like."

"Seems like a typical good big brother."

"The best." I smiled and pulled the microscope over to myself, changing the slides. I look through the lens. "Anaphase." I scribble it down.

Alice takes it and changes the slide. "Metaphase." She slips her hand over and snags the paper from under my hands, I almost gasp at the cool of her skin. She takes her pen and writes down the answer in curling cute cursive in small overly looping swirls. It was like her in a strange way.

When she slipped the paper back over she smiled like she'd just gotten a kiss from her crush under the mistletoe on Christmas morning.

She was almost too cute to be human.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Review faster and I'll get these chapters posted sooner. I **do** have other stories on my spare account to write.**

* * *

><p>After school I go home right away, Alice had waved at me as I left and I couldn't help but wave back.<p>

Opening the door I drop my keys on the side table and drop my backpack beside it, closing the door. The house looks empty, but the hairs on the back of my neck are pickling…something isn't right. Did Charlie not go to the next county like he said?

I take a few steps, opening my mouth to call him, something jumps out from the living room and I squeak in surprise.

"Hands up mutha fuckah!" Mitch shouts with that same wide goofy grin, hands in make-shift guns as he laughs. I can't help but laugh in relief and joy. It felt like months since I'd seen him. "I scare ya?" He snickers.

"Shut up." I jump at him and he picks me up and spins me. It's like we're kids again and he always gives me piggy back rides and spins till we're both sick. I didn't realize how much I'd missed him.

He sets me down and I stumble a little. "Are you crying?" He asks curiously. Suddenly I can feel my eyes stinging. "How come?"

I shrug. "Just missed you I guess." I swipe the tears from my eyes and smile. I'd missed him quite a bit.

He chuckles, but doesn't pick on me about it. He's too good natured for that. "It's only been a few days."

I nod and shove his shoulder. "Come on, you're only here for two days, let's order pizza and rent some movies."

"Hell yeah!" He flexes his arms and follows me out to my truck; I grab my keys on my way out.

* * *

><p>We drink, we eat, and we talk. He tells me how everyone back home is doing, that mom still talks about how I wish I had stayed.<p>

I talk to him about school, about Jessica being a total bitch and how strange the Cullen's seem. And I talk to him about Alice, to which he teases;

"Somebody has a crush! Somebody has a crush!"

Was it? I honestly had no idea…maybe?

We head upstairs when we hear Charlie pull into the driveway. Mitch takes the floor with several blankets under him for a mattress and nothing but a pillow for his head. He says it's too hot for another blanket, it's funny because I think it's freezing.

"Wanna shop tomorrow?" I ask, mumbling half the question into my pillows.

"Oh girl you know I'm allll about some shoppin!" He drawls, making me laugh.

I missed my brother.

* * *

><p>The weekend feels like it passed to quick. And suddenly it's Monday and I'm hugging Mitch goodbye with a promise to chat online tonight and tell him how my day was.<p>

"I wanna hear all about Alice." He hisses her name and laughs, hopping into Charlie's car. "Talk to you tonight!" He waves. I wave back until he's out of sight. Then I hop in my truck and head for school.

I had several new jeans and shirts from the shopping trip with Mitch, and a new book. The music is a low hum in my ears.

…

Its fourth period and lunch is over, I'm getting my book for bio when there's a tap on my shoulder. I look around to see Alice.

"I figure you could use this more than I could." She holds up that golden onion from last week. "It's fine. You could throw it out if you wanted. The smell always makes my eyes sting."

I chuckle and take it. "I think it makes everyone's eyes sting." I tuck it into my locker and pull out my book for class. "How was your weekend?"

She shrugs. "Uneventful, as always." She smiles. "Yours?"

"My brother and I had some quality sibling time." I close the metal door. It must be like a prison in there. "It was only days but I felt like I hadn't seen him in months."

Her head turns curiously, eyeing me from an angle. "I can't say I know how that feels. My brothers are always around. They go hunting sometimes but…other than that they're real home bodies." She giggles.

I smile; she turns and walks with me to class. I notice she has a good fashion sense, unlike me. She's wearing a cute baby doll dress that ends just above her hips, a small band of pale flesh showing before her dark jeans start.

Almost too cute to be human.

"Does it make you unhappy sometimes?" She looks up at me. I raise a brow in confusion. "You said you didn't like the cold. It's always cold here. Does it make you unhappy that you had to leave home to be here?"

I think about that. No…it's not that I'm unhappy. I'm just… "No," I shake my head. "I'm not unhappy."

Just lonely.

She watches me for a moment, she doesn't blink. It's like she's trying to put something together but she's not sure what yet. "So you like it here?"

"Not the rain, but it's nice to live with my dad again." Kind of…he's total boring but he's alright.

"You don't call him that very often. Do you?" She adds the end as a sort of forced after thought. …Or was that just me?

"No, usually just by his name."

She smiles again. "I'm sorry I'm being so nosy."

I shrug it off and smile a little more. "It's alright, I don't have many secrets. And even the ones I do have aren't very good." Talking to Alice made me feel like telling her everything about my life, why…I still had to figure that part out for myself.

"I'm a little surprised you're talking to me." It seems like I'm the popular item here…but back at home Alice would have been at the top of the food chain, I would have been several links down almost at the middle.

"Why is that?"

I shake my head again. "Never mind, I'm just being a dork." I chuckle; she giggles and looks up at me again. I can't help it, "Did you get contacts?"

She seems to freeze, and for a moment it's like she's a painted statue in a museum. "…What?"

"Contacts…you're eyes seem to go from gold to black." Was I stupid to say that?

Alice smiles and a plume of laughter leaves her lips. "Yeah, I felt like a change." She chuckles a little. She sounds nervous…why? Were contacts bad or something suddenly?

Between black and gold I would say gold made her seem even cuter.

Whoa…what?

* * *

><p>My phone buzzes as I make my way to last period. Mitch is written on the screen in shiny gold letters, he must have fiddled with it while I wasn't looking. I slide open my phone.<p>

_Well?_

_Well what?_

_How's your crush?_

_It's not a crush._

_Sure it isn't._

_Shut up._

_Lol I luv u 2!_

I roll my eyes as I enter my classroom.

* * *

><p>It was raining…that was a huge shock. Not. I go to my truck and flip open my phone, texting Mitch that I'll be home and able to chat online soon.<p>

I can feel eyes on my back. I turn, Alice is walking over to me, or rather dancing over…she steps with the tips of her toes…like a ballet dancer.

I send the text and smile as she gets closer. "Hey."

"Hi." She glances around, she looks worried. Suddenly her tiny hand is on mine and she's gently tugging me to the side.

"Alice."

"I just wanted to know if I can come over for a study party." She giggles, she almost fools me, there's something she's not saying.

"Are you okay?"

She nods, still looking around. Her eyes are still gold…but they're darker now. "Of course why wouldn't I be?"

I shrug. "You're acting kinda strange."

"Am I, sorry. I'm just not used to coming up to people and asking for study time." She smiles. "It's not very often I _want_ to make a new friend." She sounds almost sad…I made a note of that.

Suddenly there are screams and the telltale screech of tires on wet tar. I look around quickly. Tyler's van is out of control, it slides and bashes into my truck, almost knocking it over. But then it's quiet as I stare open mouthed.

The door window is hopelessly smashed to bits, the windshield has several long cracks and the side mirror is demolished. My headlight is ruined…this would cost quite a bit to fix up.

"Holy shit." I mumble.

"I can give you a ride if you want." I glance down when I hear Alice's small voice; she's staring straight ahead at the teen still trying to get his bearings.

My eyes narrow…something was going on. "Did you…did you see him or something?" Her voice…it sounded like she wasn't shocked at all, just relieved.

"Not at all." She looks up at me and smiles, it's brilliant and blinding. "Come on, I'll give you a lift." I nod, shifting my backpack on my shoulder and pulling out my phone, texting Mitch again that I have more to tell him.

I hear Alice calling a tow truck. I should be thankful…I feel thankful. If she hasn't pulled me aside I'd be crushed to death…my brain may have squeezed from the top of my skull.

I hear the ambulance as I climb into Alice's car. I swallow my nerves and buckle myself in, my bag between my knees. I couldn't think of anything to say. "Thanks Alice…for the ride and calling the tow truck. And pulling me aside to talk to me." I didn't ask why, but the way she seemed to stiffen when I said anything about what happened made me wonder…

Alice walked me to my door. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "I'll just call my dad and talk to Mitch. Thanks again."

She smiles sweetly, a candy lipped smile. "You don't have to thank me Bella; anybody with a good heart would have done the same thing."

I got that feeling again…like she knew something I didn't. "I guess you must have a big heart."

She frowns just a little and shrugs. "I wouldn't be so sure," she forces a smile. "But maybe."

I blink, unsure of how to respond, but suddenly her eyes narrow and her head turns to her right, she's waiting for something. I follow her line of sight.

I hear it before I see it. And then it's flashing down the street…a silver sleek sports car and Alice glares at it as it streaks by in a blink. The glare is strange on her usually bright face. She looks at me for a moment and smiles again. "I have to go. But if you're up for that study party for you and me, I can be back in about an hour."

"Whatever you want to do is fine." I found myself saying it but I didn't really hear it…her eyes sparkled with glee and her brilliant teeth flashed.

"I'll be back in an hour." She hops down the steps and dances back to her car, I wait till she's out of sight to enter my house and bound up the stairs (tripping twice) and flinging my backpack across the room. I sit down in front of my laptop; I shoot Mitch a quick test before firing up my computer.

Not three minutes later my web chat is open and Mitch is watching me curiously. "What's so urgent?" He chuckles.

"You are not gunna believe what just happened to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Review faster and I'll get these chapters posted sooner. I **do** have other stories on my spare account to write.**

**I'm not a machine, I do make errors.**

**Oh and the writing style I use...it's for **everybody** to read the easiest way. Not everyone can read long paragraphs. Even I lose interest in stories like those. But if it's to simple, please move on to the giant chapters that are just one huge run-on. At least I'm making it easy for you. Don't bitch because I'm trying to be nice to **all** my readers. **

* * *

><p>The 'study party' with Alice is pretty uneventful. She just asked for a glass of water and we didn't really even study. We just talked for a few hours.<p>

Things we liked, things we couldn't stand, music, people, fashion (especially fashion), guys and their cars, TV for kids today, Modern Media, movies…stuff like that.

Alice is actually a pretty cool down-to-Earth kinda person. She reminds me of Mitch in a really big way.

"I'll see you for the field trip tomorrow." She smiles as I show her to the door; her Bio book in hand that had remained closed the better half of the time. For some reason I felt like this was a date, the thought almost made me blush. She giggles in her silver-bell voice and hums a 'thank you' when I open the door for her.

"I had fun." She nods, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, me too. It was really cool getting to know you." I smile a shy smile of my own.

She giggles before dancing down the front steps as Charlie comes back. But she's already in her car and driving away before he can talk to her.

"Dr. Cullen's daughter?" He asks me.

"She's a Cullen. I don't know who Dr. Cullen is." I shrug, turning and heading into the kitchen as he steps inside.

"He works at the hospital." I hadn't guessed that from the 'Doctor' title. "What was she doing here?"

"Study party. She was helping me with biology homework." I don't totally lie, but it still isn't the whole truth.

"Oh, that was nice of her. The Cullen's are bright kids." He compliments.

I had to tell Mitch about what happened later, he keeps saying it's a crush, but I'm not sure…maybe it is. But I've never really had a crush so…how would I know what the difference is? I'd have to ask Mitch, he's had plenty of crushes.

* * *

><p>I glared at the dancing image of Mitch on my laptop screen.<p>

"I told you so, I told you so, I-I-I told you so!" He sang, dancing a dance he made up in the last three minutes.

"I never said it was a crush."

"You never said it wasn't." Mitch countered as he calmed down and grinned at me. "You've never had a crush to compare it to Bell." He had a point.

I shrug. "I don't know what it feels like." Excitement I guess. Was that how people feel when their crushes come around? Excited?

But I hardly knew anything about Alice, other than what I'd learned tonight.

Maybe I was just in lust with her looks. And I'm starting to be in like with her personality.

"Don't overact is my only advice to you." Mitchell breaks me out of my thoughts, he's picking at his nails in a bored fashion, and he does it all the time. I thought guys usually liked their nails dirty unless they were feminine or gay. Mitch is neither.

"What do you mean overact? When have I ever done that?" I was dull around the edges.

He shrugs. "True, but when you're around people you like a person tends to feel the need to impress them." He gives me an even look before going back to his nails. "Don't do that."

I scoff. "No worries I'm sure I won't." At least I hoped I didn't, there was nothing I was impressive at, so what would I possibly do to impress anybody…especially a girl like Alice.

A song comes on through his end and he grins, looking to his right and he starts dancing again. I roll my eyes and smile, typical Mitch. "I gotta go; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"We didn't start autism, but we gave donations for autistic education!" He sang as he pretended to play the drums. "See ya!" He grins at me before going back to his song.

I roll my eyes again before closing the window and logging off, closing my laptop and slinking over to my bed. Maybe I did kinda like Alice, but crushes come and go…right?

* * *

><p>It's boring to wait for roll call to get on with a field trip. But…proto call is proto call I guess. Not that I get it. People still know how to raise their hands when their names are called right? Or was that flushed out in my parent's generation?<p>

I was feeling strummed because not only were Alice and I staring at each other from across the parking lot, but also because I'd had a dream about her. I guess I did like her. I wanted to get to know her better and be around her more…all the time.

My dream wasn't the kind you talk about even to your best friend, so I couldn't tell Mitch. This dream was something I had to keep for and to myself. It was to embarrassing to say out loud.

Something moved to my left and I craned my neck around, dropping eye contact with Alice, to meet the eyes of a nervous Mike. Oh boy…what now?

He stopped in front of me; I glanced at Alice over his shoulder. She was trying not to laugh as she cupped a hand over her mouth. But her shaking shoulders and grinning eyes told me she thought this was too funny. But he hadn't said anything yet so…what could make Alice laugh?

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I ask casually.

He blushes. "Nothing," he grins. "Just the usual, yunno. School still sucks." He chuckles. I glance over his shoulder again and Alice has lowered her hand but is biting her bottom lip with a wide grin. What does she know?

"Lame, I hear ya." I nod. "Did you uh…need something?" I smile endearingly. Mike is nice and all but he's clumsy and kinda out of it. Perfect for Jessica who is watching us like a hawk who's had its eyes exchanged with an owl.

He frowns a little…he is seriously nervous. What's his deal? "I um…I just wanted to…to know if-…" I block him out. His babbling is kinda annoying. If you can't ask after a stutter or two count your losses and don't ask? Am I right or am I right? It's better than ending up a stuttering, blushing, awkward mess like Mike is now.

I look over his shoulder again. Now she seems more serious. I smile at her; I felt a need to show her I wasn't interested in the conversation. Must be a crush. She smirks knowingly and sends me a wink. A lot of people look weird doing that but she's just…wow.

I blink and look back at Mike…he's looking at me expectantly. What did I miss…did he say something important or…calm down Bella…just ask the kid. "Sorry what'd you say?"

He frowns deeper. "You wanna go to the prom…with me?" Oh no…no, no, and no. No way! "I know it's like a month away but,"

I cut him off before he can really embarrass himself. "Sorry Mike. I can't, I probably won't even be going actually. But I think Jessica actually wants you to ask her. She likes you I think." I shrug it off. He looks around, spotting her; he hums and smiles kindly before mumbling something and walking over to the bus.

The teacher calls for everyone to hop on.

I walk slowly, I see Alice copy me from the corner of my eye. "Wanna share a seat?" I ask as we being to walk in-step.

"You make it sound lucrative." Alice giggles and slips her arm through mine, hooking out elbows. "I'd love to." Her voice is the exact description of adorably girly. It makes her seem even prettier.

Nah…even more beautiful I guess would be a better way to say it.

She slides into the seat before me, taking the window…my favorite seat. I think it's everyone's favorite seat. I sit beside her and she smiles sweetly at me, before looking up and frowning. Her blonde sister, Rosalie, and her blonde brother, Jasper scowled their way by. Rosalie shot me an angry look.

The hell did I do? I look at Alice but she shakes her head and asks how my morning has been thus far.

* * *

><p>I still think she knew about that car accident…but I have no proof so I say nothing. But what makes my suspicions stronger….was when she asked,<p>

"So what's in Jacksonville?"

I blink and look at her as the bus pulls to a stop at the green house and we start to file out. "How do you know about that?"

She flinches. "You mentioned it yesterday at your place." Did I? I don't remember that, but I am a space cadet so who knows. So I shrug it off and smile as she slips her arm through mine again. Her unusually cold skin feels pretty good through our clothes. She smiles up at me as we enter the green houses and Mr. M tells what's what.

"My mom."

"Aww." I chuckle at her little voice.

* * *

><p>That…was entirely boring. The only thing that kept it fun was that we got to wander around and Alice was with me. Two classes had come on the trip. Rosalie and Jasper were in that other class. One was always watching me with a glare, the other with plain curiosity.<p>

"Why do they keep watching me?" I whisper to Alice as we head back for the bus. She looks around me and shoots a glare at them; it still looks misplaced on her pretty face.

"Don't mind them. Come on; let's see if we can get the same seat!" She giggles and gently pulls me along; the ground is wet…and me being as danger prone as I am…slip.

"Shit!" I hiss as I feel my feet slip from under me, but something grabs my arm gently and pulls me forward. I look up to see the worried face of, "Alice?" How'd she do that? "How did…what…?"

She giggles. "You were falling, and you're not exactly heavy. It wasn't hard to pull you forward so your feet would be on the ground." I must have been more than half her weight, dead weight since I was about fall on my ass. "Come on." This was getting weird.

We get the same seats and Angela and Jessica take the seats across from us. "Oh my God," Jessica is already talking to me. I shoot a glance at Alice who smiles sweetly before looking around. "Guess who just asked me to prom."

"Mike?" Alice's sing-song voice rings from next to me. Jessica seems momentarily stumped but she nods and smiles, chatting with both of us animatedly.

I tune her out. What? She's annoying. I focus, instead, on Alice's soft humming while I pretend to give a shit about Jessica and Mike. Which was dumb because he didn't seem to like her much…he was settling. Asshole. But I ignore that fact as Alice lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes.

Okay…I have a crush on Alice Cullen…so what?

* * *

><p>Before I go to my truck once we get back to the school, Alice hugs my arm and leans up to plant a kiss on my cheek, then she danced away to meet up with Edward and Jasper.<p>

So because of my crush and because Alice is so damn cute and smart and…anyways, because of that…I was a grinning fool.

But because I found this out…and I had to tell Mitch because I tell him everything, I was prepared for his 'Told ya so!' dance. Which really wasn't that bad. It was just the fact that he was right that annoyed me the most.

So when I get home I take an epically long shower and waste as much time as possible before I turn on my video chat. Mitch is jumping on his bed playing Rock Band. "Mitchell." I pronounce it like everybody else who first meets him does, like its Michelle. He stops and blinks at the screen…

"What?"

I laugh. "Pause your game and come on, we need to chat."

He sets down the toy guitar and flips off the TV, shuffling over to his laptop and sitting. "About your crush?" He grins widely and chuckles at my clear blush. "See, didn't I tell you? How good am I?"

"Shut up." I poke my tongue out and he laughs it off. I tell him everything that happened today, even about the kiss on my cheek at the end. And I tell him I don't know what to do next.

"Wait it out little sis. Don't act to fast, if it's meant to be it'll be. But don't jump in head first." He advises carefully.

I shrug. "I'm not the one kissing her on the cheek or anything." But I wanted to. No, scratch that, I wanted to do more than just a peck on the cheek. But Mitch didn't need to know that and neither did Alice. Not yet anyways.

"Friendship comes first. Always, but it does seem like she likes you, I mean who kisses somebody on the cheek like that for no reason?" He had a point…but Alice seemed different…really different. And I didn't like feeling like I couldn't explain or understand it. So I tell him.

I tell him what I think and what she's said to make me think what I do.

He listens and nods and when I'm done he sighs. "So you think she's psychic?"

"I dunno, maybe she's more thoughtful than others but there's something. I know I never mentioned Jacksonville." I tried my hardest but I just couldn't remember ever saying it. "And she looked nervous right before she pulled me aside in the parking lot…and almost right after my truck get smashed into by a van. It's just too weird."

He nods. "That is a little creepy, but I say don't jump to conclusions. Wait it out and if you find any other details look it up. Think she may be Wonder Woman's kid?" He jokes at the end, it makes me smile. His ability to lighten my mood was staggering.

"Maybe." I joke back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Review faster and I'll get these chapters posted sooner. I **do** have other stories on my spare account to write.**

**I'm not a machine, I do make errors.**

**I'm trying to keep Alice in character...but it's really hard! Anyways! I'm sorry about not getting this up sooner. I've been busy with a million things to do for classes and the lack of enjoyment for writing.**

* * *

><p>I had wondered still, even through the whole night, what exactly was Alice? A girl who knew more than she let on, or maybe as Mitch had said…she was like Wonder Woman.<p>

I sighed as I blinked awake, staring up at my ceiling. Something about the light is different, I register, as I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up. I go to the window and pull back the curtain. I groan. "No, no, no!"

There was no fog today, and the gray-green light was blinding, because during the night…it had snowed. But the messed up shit about today, despite the snowy horror…was that all the rain from last night had frozen over. All of Forks we now my ice slicked death trap!

Ice is the worst thing for someone as clumsy as me. It's almost literally death for the uncoordinated.

I pull out my phone on my way out, after my shower and new clothes with breakfast after, and I text Mitch.

_Ice…_

_Watch out._

_Tell me about it._

_Make sure if u slip Alice doesn't see ya!_

_Shut up!_

_LMAO_

I was looking forward to seeing Alice, and that was very, very bad because I knew I may end up being even more clumsy than usual. Which for someone like me usually means immanent death.

I think that if she's not some duper hero then she must be an angel. I mean, who's that kind and sweet…and just amazing…okay Bella, time to go to school. I tried not to think about her – and her amazingness – as I drove to school. Because I tend to get glazy eyed when I think about her and the last thing Forks needs is a car wreck on their three paged newspaper.

Hopping out of my truck and catching myself before I almost slip and land hard on my ass, I wonder why I didn't have an accident because of all the ice. My question is answered when I close the door and I spot my front tire. (Alice had it towed back to the house.)

Little lines of silver that reminded me of vines wrapping around an old house were crisscrossing over the tires. Charlie had taken time to get up at some ungodly hour…I sighed and swallowed down my emotions. It's still strange to see how much he cares.

"Bella?" I whip around to see the person I'd been trying not to think about – for fear of my own and the safety of those around me – Alice Cullen. "Are you okay?" She asks sweetly, head tilted to the side. It reminded me of a small kitten actually.

I nod dumbly. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Smooth Bella, _so_ smooth. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, now that it was acknowledged to myself that I had a crush – however big or small it seemed to be – it was harder to not make it obvious. "How long were you standing there?" No one else was around.

Come to think of it…had the bell already rung?

"Not long."

How would she know where I was going to be? "Alice did you know I would be here?"

She seems surprised but it passes so fast I'm not even sure I saw it. "Bella, how would I have known that? I just happened to be as late as you." Why would she be late? I was bugging myself out with all these questions and ideas about who this girl was.

* * *

><p>People seemed to be upset that I was spending so much time with Alice. Especially Mike and Eric, and even Jessica to some degree…that one even kind of surprised me.<p>

I was happy when the snow was washed away, even if it was by the rain which still sucked. But still at least that stupid snowball fight never happened. I scorned him for hours after he whipped that ball of slushy snow at my back.

I ignored any other people that asked me to the dance. Mitch thought that was hilarious. Alice thought it was cute that I got so flustered and annoyed. Boys…they never seem to take a hint.

"Why does nobody ask you, even when you're right next to me?" I asked curiously one night. Was I the only one who noticed her? Was I that consumed with Alice Cullen? Jeeze, how sad.

"Why would anyone ask me?" She giggles as girlish as ever and dances off in front of me – I had to force my eyes up – as I stepped forward to greedily retake my place beside her.

* * *

><p>It kept nagging at me that she always seemed to be there when I left certain classes – even though I never mentioned my schedule to her – and she brushed off my strange looks and just smiled. It nagged me that she always seemed to know when I'd be at my truck after school. It only strengthened my belief that she knew about that accident.<p>

Finally…I can't help it anymore.

"I know you knew." I hiss one day after school at my truck. She seems taken aback by my sudden attitude shift. Then her brow furrows. "I know you knew about that accident, I don't know how but quit lying and saying you didn't. You always seem to know where I'm going to be."

"Bella," her voice is tense and her eyes flit to the side and I glance over to see Edward Cullen watching us with a strange look of frustration. "How would I possibly know that?"

"I don't know how, but I _know_ you knew. I just…I dunno…I'm sorry." I turn away sharply and get into my truck.

I ignore her when she calls me softly before I slam the door closed. I sigh in frustration at myself and turned my key and listened to the slightly comforting sound of the engine roaring to life. I felt horrible for ignoring her, her calls to my cell phone and her total presence the next day until the end of school. But the night before Mitch thought I was being silly.

_"Why don't you just talk to her?"_

_"Because I tired and I sounded insane. Nothing sounds logical…I'll just leave her alone…"_

_"You're being ridiculous Izzy. Just try and talk to her."_

_"Hmm…"_

* * *

><p>I tell Charlie I'm going to Seattle for a day, he offers to go with me, but not only would that be embarrassing but it'd kinda slow me down. I tell him it's a shopping trip and he backs off and tells me to call him when I get there.<p>

I tell Mitch, and he tells me to text him the whole time so he knows I'm alright.

Is the whole world so aware I'm as danger-prone as Daphne?

The next day…I'm still trying to avoid Alice, so I park as far away from the Cullen's fancy shiny new cars as possible. As luck would have it…I had no luck. I take out my cell to shoot Mitch a text and it slips from my hand, I bend and pick it back up, jumping when I see Alice standing there. "Jesus!"

"Sorry…are you still bent on avoiding me?"

"Are you still bent on lying to me? And how do you always pop up out of nowhere?"

She smiles, it's a half smile…she's not as happy as she usually is. Is that my fault? Most likely…but I still hope not…great job Bella. Great job. "You seem out of it a lot, you can't blame me if I take advantage of your distraction." True.

"I still," I still know she knew… "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Her brow furrowed as she looked up at me curiously.

I scoff. "Keep me from getting crushed. Maybe it was my time."

"The future isn't set in stone Bella."

I grunt in frustration, pocket my phone, and turn away from her. "Why you so frustrating?" I hiss.

"I'm sorry." She's at my side again in an instant. "I'm sorry, I know it's confusing…I get it. I don't mean to keep annoying or frustrating you. I wanted to talk to you, and then I'll leave you alone."

I sigh and let my weight drop onto my right leg and I watch her closely, giving her all my attention.

"I heard you were going to Seattle; let me give you a ride." Her silver-bell voice is unnerved…shy. It's even cuter than normal, but still…what she just said has my mind blown.

"You want to give me a ride?" She nods. "To Seattle?" She nods again. "You're being serious?"

She giggles. "Obviously."

"Are we friends Alice?" I ask suddenly.

She thinks on it for a moment. "It may be better…if we aren't. But…I'm trying." That wasn't confusing at all. The hell was she talking about? She was a murderer or anything was she? Dear God…could I ask her if she was? Would that be rude? _Duh_!

"I want to be friends with you Bella, I do. I'm trying not to…" She sighs…the words she wants to say aren't coming like she wants them too. It makes her even cuter as she puffs her cheeks in frustration. "Never mind just let me give you a ride."

I mull it over. I can't ignore that there's something she isn't telling me and I can't ignore that it's bugging the fuck out of me. But I can take the little things she's offering me at least. I nod quietly. "You're still gunna say its better if we aren't friends?"

She nods. "But I've had control for this long…so going in deeper will only make me stronger right?" She giggles before turning and dancing off to class. "See you at lunch!" She calls over her shoulder.

I blink. "The hell just happened?" Who the hell was Alice Cullen?

* * *

><p>I sat with my friends once again at lunch, at the same table. I text Mitch once again, we'd been talking about Alice and our conversation earlier.<p>

_'It's starting to sound really weird...'_

_'You're telling me'_

_'Well…maybe she's an alien?'_

_'…It's weird.'_

_'Yea…'_

"Alice is watching you." Jessica's grating voice mumbled into my ear. I glance up at her, tucking my phone away yet again. "She's sitting by herself, that's even weirder."

I look around to where her eyes are directed, and sure enough…there's Alice. Watching me with her golden eyes…weren't they darker just the other day? She smiled sweetly and nodded her head for me to join her.

"Is she talking about you?" Jessica glares at me, I ignore her and stand. My brain function seems to be a lot slower suddenly. Alice grins, her pearl white teeth shine. I feel like I'm being dazzled. Is that the right word? Dazzled?

"What's up?" I try and sound casual, friendly. But my words are tight and constricted.

She smiles wider anyways. "Hello, I figured if I'm going to break the rules…I may as well enjoy myself. So why don't you sit with me from now on?"

"Or you could sit with me and my friends?"

"But I just want to sit with you."

"Alice this…it's not…I mean…"

She holds up a small hand. "I know. I told you, I get it. I know it's confusing. But like I said before…if I've had control this long, then to keep going will only make me stronger."

I blink as I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't, so I close the silence. "It might make this easier if you weren't so vague about all of this."

"Sit." She folds her slim artistic fingers over one another and tucks them under her chin. I sigh and sit, dropping my bag on the table. I try not to smile back but I can't help it anymore, it's infectious. "Jessica looks upset with me. Did I steal you from an important conversation?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. I was texting Mitch. I was open to leaving at any time."

"Careful though," She raises a slender brow. "I may not be in such a giving mood today." I swallow nervously. "I may keep you to myself all day…" And I would totally let her.

"Scared?"

"Nope."

"Good. If you should be scared of anyone it's…" She pauses; her eyes flit to the side for half a second…so quickly I almost didn't see it. But I do, she's looking at someone behind me. I bet money it's her brothers and sister. "Don't worry about that."

"…We're friends…plain and simple." I decide to say. "I know it hasn't been long but we've talked and spent too much time around each other to not be friends."

"This is true." She's giggling in that silver-bell voice again. I feel something coil up inside my belly. "But if you have any brains in that pretty little head…you'll know who to avoid." Again…her golden eyes flit to the side…

"Right." I nod; I pull out my phone as it vibrates in my hoodie pocket. Mitch's name is glittering across the screen; I tap on the open button.

_Mayb shes a mnstr ;D_

He doesn't realize what he's said…but it makes me think. I look up at Alice, she raises her eyebrows curiously. I smile and brush it off. Alice is too adorable and innocent to be a monster.

_No way :p_

"Are you an alien?"

She seems surprised by the sudden question but she giggles and her expression becomes happy again. "No."

"Mutant?"

"Nope, although my brother Emmett does enjoy the X-Men."

"A superhero?"

"Like Wonder Woman? Decidedly not, sorry." She giggles. But then she frowns. "But have you ever considered that I'm not a superhero? That I could be the villain?" She watches me critically.

"You're too nice and good to be bad Alice." If only I had thought about what she said more…

She smiles. "You're sweet." The bell rings. "You should go to class."

I blink as I stand and tug my backpack back on. "We have the same class." No shit Sherlock! God, is it beyond me to make myself look like an ass?

"It's a good idea for me to skip today. It's occasionally healthy." She grins.

"Well I have to go."

Her fingers uncurl and she wiggles them at me. "See you later." She giggles.

I try not to blush.

* * *

><p>I get to my class almost late; the teacher comes in about a minute after me.<p>

We all wait; the others seem nervous and afraid. I was just confused. What were we doing in class today? I'd been up doing English homework so I hadn't checked to see. So I'm valueless…and that totally sucks.

The teacher pulls open the box he brought in with him, I'm only half paying attention, until I hear "Micro-lancet" and I'm instantly alert.

What were we doing in class? Please tell me it isn't what I think it is. I can feel my nerves shake as he takes out the 'instrument' and I can't see the needle…but I still feel ill. I'm trying to breathe as the other's get their fingers jabbed.

I can't do this. My heart beat rings in my ears as I glance at the group sitting at the table next to mine, they flinch as blood oozes from their finger and they drop it onto the slide. Bile rises into the back of my throat and I swallow it back down, shivering at the disgusting taste.

It feels like I'm having a panic attack…I'm about to pass out.

I should have skipped with Alice.


End file.
